


Cold Inside

by Solo2814



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solo2814/pseuds/Solo2814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart was eight and half when decided to become a Supervillian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Inside

Leonard Snart was eight and half when decided to become a Supervillian.

It was the reasonable thing. He sat with Lisa wrapped around his waist, thumps and moans echoing up through the floors. The TV was turned on; a futile effort to drown out his father. It was one of those comic shows with cheap effects and nonsense plots. Over his mother’s screams he heard a tinny pop. Dialogue from the show filtered up through the wafer floors.

“Please you’re my son.”

“Tough Luck Daddy.”

Another pop followed by a wicked laugh.

* * *

His father was outside the door, crisp blue uniform and shiny badge. He cried and held his children up for the cameras. A missing mother of two, her husband a decorated police officer. The reporters ate it up. They ate more when his mother had turned up; her head bashed in by a police baton. The story consumed what little was left inside him.

* * *

The shrink they sent him to did nothing. He smiled and simpered and patted Len on the head. Inside he felt nothing. His mother died years before she stopped breathing. Nothing his father had done could have really hurt him. The inside of his heart had frozen solid years ago. There were the usual questions, How’s your new home, what’s your favorite subject, what do you want to do when you grow up.

“I guess I’ll be a supervillain.”

The shrink paused for a moment but his smile returned just as quick. “It doesn’t work that way, Lenny. You need a superhero first.”

* * *

Becoming a criminal was surprisingly easy. He thought that being a cop’s son would work against him but there were plenty of cop’s kids. Plenty of Cops too. Once it was clear he didn’t have to justify his past to anyone, he stopped talking about it. The job was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

He worked with Mick Rory once. When all was said and done, his crew walked away with four missing teeth, nine broken bones, eight million dollars in stolen goods and second degree burns over 25 percent of their bodies. It went spectacularly wrong but it gave him an idea.

“I’ll call you when I become a Supervillian.”

Mick flips him off as he takes his share of the money. He assumes Snart is kidding.

* * *

Leonard Snart was thirty-six went he got his most promising job. It might even prove to be somewhat interesting. Some idiot with more money than sense wanted a big ass rock. The security was tight as a drum. Kahndaq was one of the few countries not to be looted and its treasures were jealousy guarded. In the end it didn’t matter how well they planned and prepared. He had played this game for almost twenty years; he knew every move before they even made it.

* * *

The gun was sleek. It had a weight and comfort that regular firearms never had.

* * *

It was the first time in years he felt anything. Even as Central City faded behind him, he was still floating on the adrenaline haze. Everything in the past twenty-four hours was the best thing that ever happened in his life.

* * *

Lewis Snart lived in a dismal little hovel. It was a miracle he made it through fifteen years in prison. It was pathetically easy to get in.

“Leonard?”

He leveled the gun at his father’s chest. The sick old bastard’s eyes widened. They were yellow and watery.

“You’re my son.” He whispered.

Captain Cold smiled as hard and bright as ice. “Tough Luck, Daddy.”


End file.
